Friday Night Lights
by darkswanqueenredybeautysw
Summary: When high school junior Emma Swan is placed on the Storybrooke High School football team, can she win the heart of head cheerleader Regina Mills? Swan Queen High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Just ignore them, Ruby." Emma encouraged her friend, leading the highlighted girl through the hallways as most eyes fell on the dark haired girl. Ruby flinched at the whispers and snickers around her, some eyes glued to their phones as they did so. "I told you, Robin is a huge asshole." The blonde added, but when Ruby flashed her a hurt look, she sighed. "I'm sorry; I know you really liked him."

The pair reached Emma's locker, and Ruby slumped against the metal in dismay. "No, not really. I think I just liked the idea of him. The popular, handsome, football player. I just didn't think he'd do something like that." That being persuaded Ruby to send him a revealing photo of herself, just so he could set it to the whole Junior class.

"Hey, Ruby! You love being in the spot light as much as we love seeing you in it?" A voice baited, and a moment later Killian Jones came up behind the pair. Emma slammed her locker shut and turned to face him.

"Shut up, Killian." The blonde snarled, brushing past the boy with a shove, Ruby following close behind. Killian Jones was your average, seventeen year old classic bully. He stole lunch money from freshmen and constantly shoved Archie Hopper into his own locker; and managed to end up in detention every other week.

"Oh, come on. You're a lot shyer off camera, you know that Lucas?" He called as Emma and Ruby began to walk away from him. When he noticed that his taunts were not working as he intended them to, however, he grew angry. "Hey, whatever. You're just a dumb slut, anyway!"

That did it for Emma. The blonde turned on her heel furiously, and used all of her strength to run into Killian, tackling him to the ground. In almost a second, Emma had the boy punned to the ground, one of her fists connecting with his nose. Instantly, she felt warm blood coat her knuckles, and a pain shoot up her arm. Killian howled in pain beneath her, trying to desperately to shake the blonde from him. Cheering had erupted in the halls around them, encouraging Emma as she pulled her back to get another punch in. But before she could, a firm arm grabbed onto her own, and pulled her from Killian's body.

"I don't have to tell you how serious this Is, Ms. Swan." Principal Gold warned, hands folded a top his desk as he sat opposite of the young girl. The blonde had an ice pack wrapped around the fingers of her right hand, and she looked less than pleased to be in the principals office.

"I know, but-" Gold held up a hand to silence her, shaking his head. Emma bit her tongue, irritated.

"But nothing. We have a strict anti-violence policy here, you know that. We've already contacted your mother." He explained, sitting up straight. "And in most cases, suspension and possible expulsion are the consequences. "But…"

"But?" Emma asked, her eyes narrowing at the aging man in confusion.

"But I have something else in mind for you." He concluded, and Emma waited for him to go on, holding her breath. She'd had a clean record up until this point; she didn't want something so trivial to mess it up. "You will attend detention once a week for the rest of the semester." Dejected, Emma slumped into her seat. "In addition to join Storybrooke High's football team. Ronald Gervais recent tore his ACL, and you will be taking his position as the offensive tackleman." This time, Emma sat up straight, a look of pure horror on her face. "I know it may sound a bit intimidating. But never have I seen someone your size take down somebody Killian's size. Especially considering Mr. Jones is older than any football player you're going to be playing against." Still, Emma sat there, her mouth hanging open. "This is Coach Nolan, our Athletics Director." For the first time, Emma noticed the blonde man sitting to her left, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Hi, Emma. I'm Coach Nolan." The man reached out and shook the girls hand, and Emma cried out in pain as he gripped her knuckles. He immediately pulled back, an apologetic look on his face. "Right, sorry. That's quite the arm you got there." He chuckled, nodding. "Very impressive. I'm excited to work with you." He smiled, and Emma could tell it was sincere; she visibly relaxed.

"You will be serving your detentions every Friday, and practice will be every day, excluding Sunday. You're free to go now, Ms. Swan." Before Emma could refuse, Principal Gold was shooing her out of his office.

"Football?" Ruby asked, scrunching her nose up. "Like with sweaty boys?"

"Easy there Ruby. Don't get to excited."

"Oh shut up." The two girls carried themselves through the lunch line, taking trays and cups as they passed along. "Still, I hardly see football as a punishment." The darker haired girl added. Just then a pack of boys entered the cafeteria, their letterman jackets easily segregating them as the football team. At the front of the group was Robin Hoodan and Neal Cassidy. Robin and Ruby made eye contact, and Ruby gritted her teeth as her cheeks unwillingly reddened. "On second thought, dealing with them is punishment enough." Ruby spat, turning back to Emma, and failing to notice Robin's look of shame.

Once the pair was settled, sitting themselves down at a table with Belle French. Emma heard somebody clear their throat, and turned her head to see the football captain, Robin, waiting for her attention. Emma waited expectantly, eyebrow raised. Every time she looked at him she just wanted to punch him after what he did to Ruby. "You're Emma Swan, right?" He asked, almost tentatively. The blonde nodded silently, waiting for him to go on. "I just a meeting with Coach Nolan, he told me you're our new offensive tackleman. Congrats." Still silent, Emma nodded her thanks. "Well hey, I'm Robin, the team's captain. If you need anything, let me know. I'd be happy to assist." Just as Emma was about to answer, a much more feminine, silk voice beat her to it.

"Hey, babe. You ready?"

Regina Mills. Head cheerleader, upcoming valedictorian, homecoming queen. She also held the title of best smile, for obvious reasons. Regina was 5 feet 5 inches of pure perfection. Emma was sure she was at least 65% legs, because it seemed like they never ended. She felt her own eyes traveling for miles before the tan skin came to a halt dangerously high on Regina's thigh. "Oh. Emma Swan, right?" The cheerleader asked, causing Emma's mouth to go dry. She merely nodded, and at this point, she was positive Robin thought there was something wrong with her because she hadn't said a single word since he'd approached her. "Welcome to the team." Regina smiled, and again Emma was reminded of her title.

"Uh…thanks." The blonde managed, her voice high and squeaky. Regina, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the encounter. More confident than ever, the raven haired girl wrapped her slim arms around Robin's bicep, and the couple was off.

"Uh-uh-uh thanks!" Ruby teased, mimicking Emma's helpless expression from moments earlier. Huffing, Emma shoved the girl lightly, annoyed. "What _was_ that? Three hours ago you beat the shit out of Killian Jones, and now you can't even say hello to a girl?" Ruby asked incredulously, shaking her head. Emma opened her mouth to defend herself against her best friend, only to be cutoff by her. "I know, I know, it's not _just_ a girl. It's Regina Mills, Storybrooke's sweetheart." She continued, amused. "You're on the team now, buddy. Looks like you'll have plenty of quality time with the cheer squad. You better grow a pair, dude."

Emma groaned to herself.

 **R &R please! Will update depending on audience opinion. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Swan!" Emma was heading towards the girls locker room to get ready for practice when a voice called out to her. Killian was already dressed, his helmet hanging from his fingers and a bandage plastered to his nose. The blonde got a sick feeling in her stomach at the sight of him. "I uh...I want to say sorry. For before." He breathed out, motioning to his face.

Emma's expression contorted into confusion. Killian Jones was never as civil as this, let alone apologetic. "Forgive me for not believing you." She managed, blinking her eyes, void of any belief.

"Right, well…" Killian scoffed, nodding. "Understandable. I just thought it was like, really badass." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Well, I gotta run. I'll see you out there." Emma watched the boy dash away, as if her mere presence had burned him. Confused, she pushed the door to the girls locker room open and was immediately surrounded by endless chatter. The Cheers Squad was just getting out of practice. The air was filled with incessant giggling and conversation, along with the scent of body mist and women's lotion. It was everywhere. Making her way over to the gym locker she occupied everyday, Emma set down her temporary equipment bag down on the bench. It was old and worn from previous users, but it was only until she had the time to go out and buy a new one.

She began to undress and put on the new uniform Coach Nolan had given to her moments earlier. Before slipping her undershirt over her head, Emma caught sight of herself in the mirror. She wondered if her movement would restricted due to the two lumps that sat on her chest. They'd certainly hurt less if they were out of the way. Looking around, Emma noticed that most of the cheerleaders had filed out, save for some still showering. She dug around in her old bag in hopes of finding some ace bandages, but was unlucky. Silently cursing, the blonde sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Emma caught sight of a bright pink roll of bandages at the very end of the bench. Grateful, the blonde quickly retrieved it and began an attempt at binding her chest down.

There were a few fumbles. The bandage would either slip from her fingers, or she couldn't reach a certain angle. Finally on her fourth attempt, she let out a sigh of defeat. "...I know I left it here-" A voice suddenly broke Emma's concentration. Regina Mills rounded the corner, and at the sight of her pink bandages gave a little cheer. Then, the brunette glanced up to see a half-nude, embarrassed Emma Swan covering her chest with her arms. Putting two and two together, Regina gave Emma a small smile. "Uh...do you need some help?" She offered.

Emma's mouth was dry. She was standing _half-naked_ in front of Regina Mills, who was offering to help with some pretty up close and personal task. Without awaiting a response, Regina bent down and grabbed her bandages. "Here," she began, "hold this...here." Her fingers were delicate yet firm on Emma's wrist, slipping the material between the blonde's fingers. She pressed Emma's fingers gently against the skin of the bottom of her collarbone. Regina took her time wrapping the material around Emma's chest. Sometimes her own fingers would brush up against Emma's soft skin and they'd both freeze, but only for a second. Once the bandage was in place, Regina held Emma's sports bra out to her. "There. Nice and...snug." She grinned.

Emma took it back wordlessly, aware of the fact that the head cheerleader was basically watching her dress herself. "Um...thank you." She nodded, beginning to adjust her shoulder and chest pads in place. She threw her jersey on over it and was finally lacing her shoes up. "Sorry, by the way. For using your bandages." Emma apologized, looking up from her sneakers. Regina shook her head in dismissal. Emma wasn't sure, but she thought she could see the hesitation and flusterness in the brunette's face. Tossing the thought aside, Emma grabbed her helmet from the bench as she stood. "So I-I gotta go." She stated, pointing towards the locker room door that led out to the football field, which Regina was currently blocking.

"Right, right, sorry." Regina stepped aside and allowed Emma to walk past her. "Well good luck. At practice, I mean. Hope you don't break anybody's nose." She called after her charmingly.

"Something the matter, Swan?" Coach Nolan called as Emma approached the field.

:No, coach."

"So you have no excuse for being late for practice?" He pointed out, grabbing onto the front of her helmet as she approached. Emma growled at the animal like treatment, but didn't bother to protest; this was a punishment, after all. Not sure what to say to him, Emma stayed silent. "I'm not always going to give you special treatment because you're a girl, you know. Four lps. Go." Coach Nolan instructed, motioning around the field.

Not bothering to argue, Emma sighed and began at a slow jog around the field. "Hey! Swan!" Turning her head at the sound of her name, Emma watched as Neal Cassidy jogged up beside her. "Kudos on making the team. That was quite the tryout." He laughed, picking up his pace in order to catch up to her. "It's about time somebody put Jones in his place."

"Thanks." She muttered, trying to focus on completing her task.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Neal asked, chuckling as a silence passed between them. Again, Emma responded in as few words as possible. "So listen, I was thinking. Maybe you wanted to grab dinner, or-"

"Listen. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you're not really my type." She admitted, though she didn't really care about his feelings or being rude. "Any by that I don't mean you're too rugged or wear too much cologne or the fact that you probably would bring up marriage on the first date. I mean that you're a dude. So you're not really my type." Emma explained.

"Oh." Neal replied, sounding a little dejected. "I guess that makes sense." He shrugged after a minute of thinking. "Well if you ever want to go out as friends, let me know." Neal offered, before turning and making his way towards the rest of the team. Emma finished off her final lap, before joining the boys at the center of the field.

"Alright boys. I'm sure you've all already heard, but this is Emma Swan. She's our new offensive tackleman. I want to mention that just because Emma is a girl doesn't mean we should treat her differently from any other team member. We saw earlier today just how much strength Emma really has." All eyes turned to Killian, the boys shoving him lightly in teasing. "Enough of that, let's go! Get in your lines!" Coach Nolan ordered, clapping his hands together.

Emma was sore to say the least. Apparently, the Coach Nolan, treating Emma the same way all the other boys were treated meant that it was okay for two hundred pound boys to jump onto her and basically suffocate her. Robin had taken her down twice in the same play, and she was sure she'ddisloacted her shoulder from Killian ramming into it so many times, no doubt trying to get his revenge from earlier that day.

"Wow, you look like a million bucks." Mary Margaret teased as Emma walked through the door, a pained expression on the blondes face and her practice bag slung over a shoulder. She gave her foster mother a glare, dropping her things to the ground in exasperation. "I'll admit, when I got a call from Gold about what happened, I thought he was kidding."

"Yeah, well, Killian Jones is a dick." Emma pointed out, sitting down at the table. "I got asked out by a boy today."

"A boy?" Mary-Margaret asked in surprise, not hiding her smile.

"A boy." Emma repeated, chuckling.

"So am I supposed to expect a wedding anytime soon?"

"Mary-Margaret!" Emma whined.

"What? You never know these days; kids are always changing their minds." The older woman pointed out, shrugging.

"Well I'm not. It's girls, or nobody." The young blonde clarified, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket in the middle of the table.

"Okay, noted. So, how was practice?" The pixie haired woman asked, clapping her hands together in excitement to hear about Emma's day. Emma quirked an eyebrow at her, as if the answer were obvious.

"I'm going to go study." Emma sighed, grabbing her bag from the floor and moving upstairs, closing her door behind her. Throwing herself down on the bed, Emma stared up at the ceiling while body throbbed in pain from practice. As a means of procrastination, she opened her laptop and signed into Facebook, scrolling through her feed until a small beep caught her attention. She had a message. Curiously clicking on the speech bubble icon, Emma was expecting Ruby, or maybe Belle. It was Robin.

 _Hey, good job at practice. Really looking forward to having you on the team._

Emma replied in the only way that made sense to her.

 _Thanks_.

It was a few moments before she received another message.

 _We do this whole brother/sister thing with the cheer squad, every member of the team gets assigned a cheerleader to work with; it's a team building thing. I'm going to pair you up with Regina this season, I think you guys will work well together._

Emma's breathed caught in her throat, reading the words over and over.

 _Here's her number, send her a message when you get the chance. Thanks. See you on Monday._

The blonde stared at the seven digit phone number that was attached to the message, her mouth agape. Her and Regina? Her hands frantically searched her bed and comforter for her phone, finally finding it and opening a new message screen before her fingers hovered over the keys hesitantly. She didn't want to seem to eager. As she stared at the screen for a moment, it suddenly to vibrate in her hands. Ruby. "What's up?" Emma asked, bringing the phone to her ear. She was grateful for the distraction.

"My Grandma's out of town for the weekend, she just left." Those were the only words Ruby said before Emma was on her laptop, twitter open. Her feed was suddenly flooding with Ruby's address and the words 'Open House.' "Be here in twenty minutes. Stop at the liquor store on your way." Ruby instructed, before hanging up. Without protest, Emma grabbed her car keys from the desk and packed a small overnight bag. "I'm sleeping at Ruby's tonight. I'll call you in the morning." Emma kissed Mary-Margaret on the cheek, and was soon gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma knew the front door was open; and so far Ruby's house was empty - they weren't scheduled to arrive for another thirty minutes. "Here you go, your majesty." Emma smiled, handing Ruby the two bags of liquor. "One hundred and forty dollars, please." She asked, taking the owed money from her best friend. "So who's coming tonight?"

"Everyone, I think." Ruby murmured, not glancing up from her phone. Emma's own phone buzzed in her pocket and she fished it out.

"Neal wants to know if the team can come." She asked Ruby, reading the message to herself.

"Uh, sure." Ruby agreed, still not paying attention.

"Ruby." Finally, the dark haired girl looked up from her device, expectantly. "Robin is on the team. Are you sure you want him to come?" Emma's tone was gentle towards her friend.

"It's fine. Really." Ruby assured the blonde with a small nod.

"Okay." Emma agreed, sending Neal a confirmation text message.

Soon enough, people began to arrive. Minute by minute the house began to fill up with people, each room becoming more and more crowded. Eventually Emma lost sight of Ruby; it made sense though, she was hosting a house party.

Hearing the door knock, Emma figured she had good enough judgement on who to let in and who to keep out. She opened the door to come face to face with Robin, almost the entirety of the football team behind him, and at his side, Regina Mills. "Hey, guys. Come on in." She stepped aside, allowing the group to enter the house. She could smell Regina's perfume as she passed her, their eyes connecting, and the cheerleader gave her a smile. "Drink's are inside. Help yourselves." Emma offered. She figured it was late enough in the night for her to start drinking, too. Pouring herself a glass of something with probably way too much alcohol, Emma planted herself on one of Ruby's couches.

"What are you doing sitting here all alone?" The voice startled her a little, and Emma jumped. Turning her attention to the voice, Emma realized that Regina had sat down beside her. She felt her mouth go dry.

"Oh, uh…" What was she supposed to say? The truth would make her look like a loser, but if she lied she'd seem desperate.

"Come on, relax a bit. It's a party." Regina smiled, leaning back into the couch.

"...right." Emma nodded, trying her best to loosen up a little bit. Everyone around her was talking, laughing, drinking. Having a good time. Maybe it was just too many people for her. Or maybe it was just Regina. The way the cheerleader seemed so calm and collected was a complete contrast to Emma's own rigid stature in social situations.

"I figured since Robin assigned us together we should get to know each other a bit better." Regina offered, sipping from her own cup.

"Yeah, that was weird…" Emma nodded before noticing the almost hurt look on Regina's face. "No, not weird. I just...I thought he'd pair himself with you. Isn't that how it works?" She clarified, hoping she didn't hurt her feelings.

"Oh, well, no." Regina shook her head, looking down at her cup. "We may be dating, but he doesn't really like doing anything with me." She admitted, and suddenly Emma felt Regina had revealed something very personal to her.

"Oh, uh…" The blonde wasn't sure what to say; she felt bad for Regina. Emma wondered if she knew about the whole Ruby situation, but decided against asking.

"Sorry. Too much information." Regina apologized, finishing off her drink in one gulp. "Tell me about you." She asked Emma, and the blonde giggled at the cheerleaders obvious tipsiness.

"What is it you want to know?" She asked, herself becoming more comfortable around the other.

"What do you like to do?" It was a simple question, and yet Emma still struggled to answer it. "Oh come on, you've got to like doing something." Regina smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I like running." Regina nodded, but waited for her to go on. "Um, eating. Big on eating. Uh, sleeping. Definitely a fan of sleeping." Emma stuttered out, shrugging. Regina let out a giggle.

"Very fascinating." The raven haired girl nodded, leaving momentarily only to refill her cup. When she returned, she settled back into the couch, this time closer to Emma. "So," she began again, smiling in Emma's direction, "what's your family like?"

The question had caught Emma off guard, and she fell silent. "Um, I live with my foster mom." That was all she had to say on the subject. Regina looked guilty for a second, before smiling again.

"That's sweet." She grinned, not wanting Emma to feel pressured into talking about it. "I'm sorry if I'm being too personal." She apologized, holding her cup up as an explanation. Emma waved it off with a shake of her head, deciding to finish off her own drinking, shutting her eyes tightly at the burning sensation.

Regina decided to change the subject. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Emma choked on her drink and began to cough violently, half laughing half choking. "Oh crap, are you okay?" Regina asked, her hand coming to rest on Emma's shoulders.

"I-yeah," Emma nodded, clearing her throat after a moment. "I was just caught off guard, is all." She shook her head. "No, I don't. I don't ugh-...I don't really date boys." She admitted, feeling rather vulnerable before Regina. The cheerleader paused for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Really?" She asked, though a part of her sort of knew. Emma only nodded shyly in response. "That's-that's great. Congratulations. I mean - not congratulations. That was stupid. I just mean…good for you." She concluded, talking a big gulp of her drink.

"...right." Emma smiled; it was as if the cheerleader had never met a homosexual woman before. "Good for me." She added quiety. They talked for most of the night. The party continued on without them, surrounding them but never drawing them away from each other. Both girls grew quite drunk by the time the event was coming to an end.

"Come on, babe. I want to go home." Robin stumbled over to the pair, holding his car keys up.

"I don't think you should be driving, Robin." Emma protested, suddenly worried about Regina's safety. "Come on." She urged, shaking her head as she held her hand out for his keys.

Robin looked at her for a moment, before shaking his head. "Fine. You do it." He held the keys out to Regina, who rolled her eyes.

"I've been drinking all night, dumbass. Besides, I might stay a little longer." She slurred, looking at Emma with a smile. Emma felt her stomach do a flip at the motion, blushing.

"Yeah, but-" Rubin started, only to be cut off by Emma.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe."

"I don't live far from here. We could walk later. It's a nice night." Regina added with a reassuring smile towards her audience. Emma nodded in agreement; that smile could convince her to do anything. "Catch a ride with Zelena; she can't drink right now she's on medication. She'll drive you home." Regina suggested, motioning towards her sister on the other side of the room.

"...fine." Robin grumbled, stumbling away towards the older Mills sister.

"You want to stay?" Emma asked, amused as she turned back towards the cheerleader. Regina giggled drunkenly, hiccuping.

"Maybe I just like talking to you." She shrugged lightly, her eyes sparkling as they spoke. Emma made eye contact with her, her smile growing. "So," Regina continued, relieved that Robin was out of sight out of mind. "First girl on the football team. How's that?"

Emma chuckled, looking down at her lap. "Uh, weird. Definitely weird. Very painful." She added, nodding. "But they're nice guys, for the most part."

"They can kind of be dicks." Regina deadpanned, rolling her eyes. Emma looked at her expectantly, as if Regina were going to tell a story. The cheerleader scoffed, shrugging. "Oh come on. The Ruby thing?" She asked. "Robin sent those stupid photos to his entire contact list. I didn't even know he was talking to other girls…"

"I'm sorry." Emma apologised, unsure of how to make it better.

"No, no." Regina shook her head, putting her hands up. "It's a good thing. Really, it is. It just makes me evaluate myself more. Ask myself the important questions. Why am I with Robin?" Although the question was meant for herself, Regina directed it at Emma, as if she was hoping for her to answer it. But before Emma got the chance to answer the question, Regina was talking again. "You are _so_ lucky that you don't have to deal with boys and their inability to be mature and understand individuals." She assured Emma, shaking her they had drank roughly the same amount, the alcohol affected Regina much more than it had Emma.

"I mean, girls can suck too, sometimes." Emma countered, amazed she was able to get a word in. Regina stared at her for a moment, as if she were trying to answer a hard math problem.

"What's that like?" She asked the blonde, shifting her position so that her legs were tucked underneath her.

"What's what like?" Emma asked, a bit nervous about where the conversation was going.

"Being a lesbian." It was a bit blunt, she would later admit.

"Well it's like being straight, I guess." Was Emma's reply. How else was she supposed to answer?

"No, being straight is boring." Regina argued, shaking her head. "And girls?"

"What about them?" Emma asked, shifting in her seat.

"You like them?"

"Depends on the girl, but yeah, I'd say so." The blonde smiled, very much beginning to enjoy drunk and curious Regina Mills.

"And kissing them? It's nice?"

The younger girl blushed, casting her eyes downward. "Um, yes. Very." She admitted, the butterflies in her stomach beginning to flutter. "I strongly recommend it." She added, slightly nervous. She then noticed that there was nobody left in the room; there was so much space.

Regina's hand found it's way to Emma's knee, resting there lightly. She knew it was the alcohol; Regina was always poised and nothing but proper when she was sober; and this was not proper. Still, Emma took a deep breath the steady herself. "I think maybe we should get you home and into bed. Come on." She suggested, standing up perhaps a little too quickly. She grabbed onto Regina to balance herself; she was drunker than she thought, though that always seemed to be the case.

The air outside was cool but warm, a soft breeze setting the fall season. Regina, clumsily but successfully, navigated their way to her house. "Are you going back to Ruby's?" She asked the blonde as they stood on her porch. "You could come inside and spend the night." She offered.

"Won't your parents be mad?" Emma asked, her eyes casting over the large house that seemed to perfectly suit Regina.

"My dad's away for work, and my mom takes a xanax before she goes to bed." Regina explained, shrugging. "You don't have to…" She began, before Emma interrupted.

"No, no. I do. I will." She assured, shaking her head. A smile crept onto Regina's face, and she giggled before she unlocked her door, leading Emma inside.

"Don't listen to a word my mother ever tells you. That's not real Tiffany glass." Regina pointed out groggily, pointing to the lights above them. Emma chuckled at that, taking in the extravagance of the home.

The pair crept up the stairs, trying their best to stay quiet. When finally they reached Regina's room, Emma was blown away by the full size of it. "What is that, a double XL?" Emma asked, pointing to the bed.

"More room for fun." Regina shrugged, dragging Emma to the bed. The blonde chuckled nervously, unsure of how to respond or where the night was going to lead them.

"C'mere." Regina tugged Emma onto the bed with her, both girls slipping under the covers fully clothed. Emma was unsure of what to do with herself, where to her put hands or how close she was allowed to be. But then Regina moved in closer to the nervous football player, their faces only a few inches apart. "You know...I've always wanted to kiss a girl." She slurred, her eyelids heavy.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a deep breath. But then Regina was fast asleep, breathing peacefully. Somewhat relieved, Emma watched the older girl for a moment, before she felt sleep pulling at her own eyelids.


End file.
